Computers and other electronic devices typically include a user interface having an input interface and an output interface. A keyboard is an example of an input interface for receiving information from a user. Further, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile telephones, and other electronic devices typically include an output interface, such as a display, for presenting information to a user. The output interface may allow a user to perceive information that is entered via an input interface and the result of the information that is entered via the input interface.
It is often desirable to protect the privacy of information that is viewable on a user interface, such as information presented via an output interface or information entered via an input interface. In a public setting, for example, an onlooker may be able to obtain sensitive information displayed on the display screen of a laptop computer. Further, for example, an onlooker may be able to obtain information by watching the keys of a keyboard as they are depressed by the user.
Some techniques have been developed for protecting the information on a user interface. For example, a computer application may require a user to enter a login name and password for authenticating the user. A login name and password may be required before the user is granted access to sensitive information. However, this technique does not protect the sensitive information from an onlooker near the user input or output interface.
Another technique for protecting information on a user interface includes determining whether a user of the user interface is an authenticated user by capturing an image of the user. The captured image of the user is compared to a stored image for determining whether the images match. If the images match, the user is considered an authenticated user, and the user may be permitted to view information on the user interface. Otherwise, if the images do not match, the user is considered an unauthorized user, and the user may be denied from viewing information on the user interface. However, an onlooker may be able to view information on the user interface when a user has been authenticated and permitted to view information on the user interface. In this case, the onlooker may be able to “shoulder-surf” while the authenticated user operates a device and information is shown on the user interface.
In view of the shortcomings of existing techniques for protecting information on a user interface, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for protecting information on a user interface from persons other than an authorized user, such as onlookers.